Bookworm girl and nerd genius boy
by borntobealive
Summary: Everybody knows who Hiro Hamada is. It's that handsome genius in robotics that made drools every single girls in San Fransokyo. But that's not the case of Hazel! Nuuuuuuh. Not at all. ...Okay, maybe it's her case too after all... (sucking summary, I know, but give it a try and the godmother fairy will fulfills all your wishes because you have been a nice and curious person!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So... This is the first Fanfic that I write in English, so I will probably make A LOT of mistakes! (Yeepee! See this as an entertainment for your brain!) But if it's too big or to disturbing for the reading, just tell me. I have to make some progress, so it will help me a lot^^! (and if you do that, you will be me Hero forever, and I will carry you in a gingerbread house where you will live happy forever, eating pancakes and knit some scarves for your friends and family! Doesn't it sounds fun?!)

Anyway, besides that, I wanted to warn you about the fact that Hiro and my OC are both sixteen in this. And now, the moment that we were all waiting for...

 **DISCLAIMER**! (yeaaaaaah... said the crowd in a monotone voice)

I do not own Big hero 6 (which include our so adorable Hiro... Yeah, life is quite cruel with fangirls...) but I do own my OC's (... Well, actually, that couldn't be worth...).

Hope you'll enjoy (and in that case, please, revieeeeew!) and... Buh-bye!

* * *

-But seriously Hazel, don't you think that our inability to touch our elbows is quite handicapping?!

I stared at Diego, one of my best friend, with a dismayed look on my face. He was a cool guy, really, but sometimes, he can be quite... well, quite _weird_.

-Oh man, can't you just stop with those stupid theories of and existential questions of yours for one minute?

-Sorry dear, but did you just said " _MY_ stupid theories and existential questions"?! You're not bad at that too if I remember well! You were the one who was thinking that the world was governed by penguins and rabbits!

Okay, he got the point... That's true that, at the weird game, I can easily win the palm too... But whatever!

-Hey! I got proof for that, besides of YOU who is never able to argue anything with rational things! I said in my defense

-Since when _penguins of Madagascar_ and _hoodwinked_ are considered as rational things? He asked me with a mocking gaze

-Well, that's better than nothing!

-Yeah, better than nothing, the perfect excuse…

-Don't make fun of my opinion, that's not nice at all!

-Oh, please, you just laugh about me for thirty-four minutes now, I'm in my right by returning the favor!

-But I still got proof and not you!

-Hazel!

-Diego!

-… Donkey!

We stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing at the same time. An other things that makes us so good friend was our movie tastes after all!

-Ok, just talk about something we are both agreeing with. I concluded with a shrug

-In that case, what about the feathers! Because, you know, I really think that it's just the greatest thing that I could ever dream, to have! Feathers!

-Really? That's not a bad idea, but personally I would prefer to have the gift to talk with animals. Then I'll be able to converse with my goldfish and finally knowing what's go through his mind!

-… I'm not sure that a conversation with a goldfish will be the most rewarding experience that you can have in life…

-Don't judge a book to his cover! I'm pretty sure that Bob is more interesting than the prime minister of England.

-Hey, guess what Hazel: you. Are. SOOOOOOOOOO. Freaky.

-Oh, do you really mean it? Thank you soooooo much Diego! But you are the freakiest one here, ya know? Huhuhu, since I like you, I've decided that, henceforth, I will call you… Reggie!

-Reggie? Just like that, you call me Reggie? Ok, you want to play at that? Then I'll call you Ernie!

-That's a boy name!

-Who cares?

-… Well, not me, at least.

-Ha! I knew it!

-Well, you knowing something, that's a first.

-Don't be that rude, I know you looooove me!

-Heck yeah, you're right! High five !

He laugh as I present him my hand and do as I asked before showing me the library.

-Here we are Ernie. Go find your loved one and spend the best date of your whole life with him!

-Yeah, that will be a crazy night! And he is so attractive with his red cover, his dust which makes me sneeze and this manly scent of old paper!

-I swear that one day, you will marry a book.

-At last, that's better than a man if they are all like you. I replied with a smirk before waving my hand at him. See you tomorrow, Reggie.

-After what you just said, that's an everlasting. Don't think you'll ever see me again. Adios enemigo. He answered with a dramatic tone in his voice before turning on his heels and leaves the place, hands in pockets.

I smiled before entering in the library.

-Hello miss Becky! I said to a fifty years old woman who probably lived behind that office loans.

-Speak quieter, you are in a library. Is the traditional answer that I received, and that's makes smile even brighter

I found my way among the shelves rays full of books before finally landed in front of the good one.

-There you are sweetie! I was waiting for you since two months, ya know ? I whispered to the book that I was searching for since… Well, two months as I just said.

But just when I was about to take him, another hand makes his way and kidnap my dear bookie under my nose. I turn my head to a (*cough* very cute *cough*) boy that I recognized immediatly for seeing him in a lot of newspaper (*cough* like if I cared! *cough*). His name was Hiro Hamada and he was quite famous since the last two years, because of his genius in robotics. But whatever, good-looking boy or not, interesting boy or not, Hiro Hamada or not, I frowned and pointed a finger to the book that I was supposed to bring at my house today, after, I repeat: TWO MONTHS OF WAITING! TWO FUCKING MONTHS MADRE DE DIOS!

-Sorry, but I was about to borrow that book. Can I have it, please?

-Hem, sorry too, but I need it for my studies, so I suppose that you will just wait your turn, he answered me

-Oh yeah, tell me about waiting, that's make two months that I sharp my patience for this single book!

-Well, I'm sorry for you, but I really need this, so… Just, wait a week or more.

-A week or more?! I struggled myself with my saliva when I heard his words. No way! I want it right now!

-Oh, too bad, but I need it now too!

-I have a priority since I come here very often, besides of a boy like you who probably never opens a book out of curiosity or pleasure! So… Give it back to me! I deserve it more than you!

-What?! That's not an argument! First, you don't deserve that book more than me, and seconds, if you come here so often, then let me take it! Honor to newcomers!

-Oh, come on, I'm sure that you will never come back here since you don't need it for, as you said so well, your "studies". So don't make me believe that you are going to enter the bookworm fan club!

-Ew, no! That's really not my type! But the books are for everyone, and I was the first to arrive here! So, I will just take it, and I don't care about what a little freckled girl with crazy hair will said!

-You speak about _my_ crazy hair?! How ironic of you when we saw yours!

-Mine are stylish.

-Oh, I see that you have a lot of humor. You're the funny one in your gang, aren't you?

-That's it, I'm mister Joke, and it's very nice to meet you! He said sarcastically. And may I presume that you are the killjoy one in your own band? Well… At least if we can consider books as friends…

-Hey! I'm not a hermit, I got real friends, thank you for your "concern"! What about you, and your stupid friends also known as _robots_?

-I have real friends too, and robots are not stupid!

-Neither are books, so stop judging things that you don't know!

-I've never said that books were stupid!

-You insinuate it!

-No I didn't! Why would I want to borrow this one if I did, huh?

-Because, as you said it a moment ago, you NEED it, for your studies!

-Well, at least, someone here has a brain and tries to use it!

-Did you now suggest that I _am_ the stupid one? Wow, you know how to talk to women, don't ya?

-Oh, you are a woman? Sorry, I was thinking that you were like, I don't know, twelve or something. Because, actually, you know, _real_ women are supposed to have chest!

-Oh my gosh… I didn't know that Hiro Hamada was such a jerk. I'm sixteen for your own guidance, and it's not my fault if I don't look like a pin up! Can you please stop the reviews about my look now, because it's quite upsetting, and try to argue like a mature person, or is it too much asking?

-I was just trying to stoop myself at your level.

-… Ok, I guess that discuss with you is a waste of time, so I'm just going to take that book and make like if I never meet you.

-Nope, you are not going to take it.

-Oh sure I am.

And at these words, I snatched the book of his hands and starting to walk proudly to Becky's desk.

But then, I heard quick footsteps and just when I wrung my neck to see what was going on, the boy was taking away the book from me and ran to Becky.

-Hey! You cheated! That's not fair! I yelled as I started to chase him

-Don't shout in a library, bookworm girl!

-Same for you then, nerdy!

-Please miss, I wanted to borrow this book. Right now. He said as fast as possible at Becky who just stared blankly at him

-Your name… she asked with a bored voice

-Becky, don't give it to him, he just took it from my hands!

-Yeah, I did it, just after YOU took it yourself from _my own hands_!

-Because you didn't let me any choices!

-Why can't you just wait your turn? It's not so difficult.

-I wait my turn since two months! Two! Becky here can witness. I don't have to let you take that book just because you decided to use it _now_! You can wait too!

-I don't have time to wait! I have…

-Studies, yes, I think I understood this. Don't you have other arguments to serve? It's become quite annoying you know. Now Becky, I ask it to you as a friend, give that book to… Eh?!

The "eh" corresponds at the moment where I saw an old man borrow the book. For a few seconds, I and Hiro just stayed silent as we watched this perfect stranger leaving the library, whistling. Then we turned to Becky at the same time and said in chorus to her:

-THAT WAS MY BOOK!

-If you are not able to speak quieter than that, I will ask you to leave this place right now. She simply said with her usual wry voice

-Becky, I thought we were friend, how could you do this to me!

-Yeah Becky, how can you do this to me!

I give a stern look to Hiro.

-What? He said innocently

-Anyway. Becky! Whyyyyyyy! I'm your best costumer!

-There is no costumer in a library. And that old man came here since I work in this bookcase, that's makes him more faithful as you, if I follow your reasoning.

-That doesn't count! I'm sixteen and he's probably sixty hundred! But you know that I will always come here, so whyyyyyyyyy ?! I began to complain before stunned my head on her desk

-Hem… Well, that was fun to converse with the probably weirdest girl I have ever meet, but I have to catch a man and convince him to give me MY book back, so… Bye.

I and Becky looked at Hiro as he ran after the old man in the street, leaving an awkward silence behind him.

-Was he one of your friends? Asked Becky when he completely disappeared from our view.

-Hell no! We were just arguing for the same book, that's all that simple.

-Well, you too were looking like if you were friends.

-Believe me Becky, this guy is far from being my friend! We doesn't live in the same world he and I.

-From what world did he comes from then?

-Did you never look TV or read the newspaper?

-No. I prefer books.

-… Well, me too, but still! Whatever, it was just Hiro Hamada.

-… And who is Hiro Hamada?

-A fucking genius who graduates at thirteen and who is already in the greatest robotic university of the town (for not saying of the world) also known as SFIT.

-Well, for me he just looks like a sixteen years old boy.

-And for me he just looks like an _ODD_ sixteen years old _nerd_. Anyway, I suppose that I can't have my book now since you just give it to a grandpa that I don't know from Adam, so… Seriously, why did you did this to meeeee! You knew I wanted this one so badly!

-Since the old man was quieter than you and your "not friend" Hiro, I just decided that he could have the book before you two.

-That's so cruel…

-That's life.

I give her an appalled look and she just look at the door of the library.

-Seems like the "not friend" guy is coming back…

I couldn't help but looking immediately at the door that nobody was about to open (I was sure of it since it was a glass door). I then scowled at Becky who just gave me a sly glance.

-You were probably right, it was not your friend… she said in a teasing tone which actually meaning so much…

-It was neither my friend nor something else! You know what? I'm just going to borrow another book and resign myself to my fate…

-That's a wise decision. She said, nodding, before opening a Stephenie Meyer's book and continue her reading.

I stuck out my tongue at her and her devilish book before turning my heels to go throughout the rays of papers.

-I saw you. She just adding in my back as I rolled my eyes

That Becky was a true monster… And that Hiro Hamada a curse for girls likes me… I hoped to never see him again. No matter he was handsome or not. I. Didn't. Fucking. Care. Well, at least, that's what I tried to convince myself as I was searching for another book to borrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi to everyone! (and specifically to You! Yes! YOU! I know you recognized yourself, don't give me that "dafuk is she talking about" look!)

Soooo... So! Here is the next chapter ! Sorry once again for the mistakes, I swear I do my best^^'. Thanks for the one who took the time to review, you people are GOLDEN! That's help me and encouraging me a lot!

Ok, so, I'll let you read this... thing. But before I'll remember you that I don't have any rights about BG6, I think we all UNDERSTOOD what it means, doesn't it?!

Well, then... Enjoy! (and if you have any advice for me, I would take it! I really want to progress in English!)

* * *

"Why am I supposed to do that exactly?" I asked in a hopeless voice while looking at my bag which contains my book that I was supposed to read this afternoon. I said SUPPOSED.

"Because your are our older cousin and you have to take care of us. If you don't want to play at our game, then I'll said to my mom and yours that you let us go in a whorehouse."

I gave to my little cousin from only TEN YEARS the most stunned look I could take.

"How, in the name of the whole humanity, did you EVEN know what a whorehouse is?!"

"Who knows… Just… Play with us, and everything will be fine for you."

I sighed deeply. My life was a joke…

"Ok, then… What do you want me to do?" I asked, as resigned as the caterpillar about to be ate by a stupid bird.

My oh-so-cuuuute little cousin looks at his little sister and they give me a little grin which me made me feel a little afraid. I gasped. Seems like my originally perfect day was going to be a little spoiled by those two…

"HAHA! I CAUGHT YOU! This is the end of your little business my dear. I'll hope you are quite talkative, because the court will have a lot of thing to ask you. You have a long list of crime to enumerate. This was your last free act before the jail (if not more). HAHAHAHA! Nobody escapes to the great super-spy-detective-incredible… "

"Is your "code-name" longer? Because I'm starting to feel asleep…" I interrupted my cousin with a tired look on my face.

"Yep! It is! And since you are interrupting me, I'm going to said it once again till the start!"

I rolled my eyes. That. Was. Exhausting. That made exactly THREE hours that I was "playing" with those insupportable brats that I'm supposed to call "my dear little cousins". The first hour, we stayed at home, and I was forced to look at a silly theater piece that they made themselves (it was about an iron dragon VERSUS the wonderful princess of light DUN DUN DUUUUUN). Then, they wanted to go outside… _SO_ we go outside. For another hour, they make me running in every shop that seems to pick their interest… And then we landed in a park, and for the last hour that past, I was supposed to play the "really bad murder who kills absolutely everyone with a hysterical laugh and that the super-great-thing that my cousin was playling is trying to catch"… When I thought about my first program for this afternoon (read, ate candies, read, looking a movie like _Shrek_ or something, and… Read), I conclude we can obviously said that I'm cursed.

I let myself fell on a bench after my (grumblgrumbl FUCKING grumblgrumbl) little cousin decides to let me finally breath while he was going to play with other kids and his little sister who follow every of his order like a little dog. Few… Eventually, I took the book out of my bag and started reading it. I was quite a lucky girl in fact. Yesterday, I went to the library, like every day, and just when I was about to leave, the old man of last week entered the place with my oh so coveted book. Like my dear granny said always, "all things come to him who waits"! What a life lesson!

I smiled as I turn the next page of the book. I felt so peaceful now that I could finally read it, it's like nothing and no one can make my day horrible now! I was immune!

"Hey! Is that _my_ book that you are actually reading?!" Yelled a voice at me.

Oh, bother… Seems like I'm really cursed finally… No need to see who yelled that to recognize him… Apparently this guy will haunt me since he doesn't have his book… I rolled my eyes and stared at Hiro Hamada who just pointed the book that I read with an asking expression.

"Oh, hi mister Hamada, what a pleasure to see you by a so brightful day" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Please, don't start to get on my nerves okay? And just give me that book: I _really_ need it!"

"Hey, actually I got it in a very legal way, and that's my price for being patient and having a terrible day, so NO you are not going to have it!"

He sighed and asked in a bored voice.

"Okay… When are you going to finish it then?"

"Well, in normal time, two or three day I think… But since it's you who want it so bad, I will probably take one weeks or more!" I said to him, grinning widely.

"Are you always that annoying?!"

"Haha, how funny, I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"Did you have a degree of sarcasm?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. I'm a self-educated."

He gave me a dismayed look and I grinned at him.

"By the way, if I have that book now, I can deduce that you must have a real talent for convincing people!"

"Hey! That old man took a taxi before I can catch him! How was I supposed to argue with him in those conditions!"

"Oh, poor thing. As I pity you." I answered while continuing my reading.

I heard him sighing very deeply and I then felt the bench shaking a little.

"What are you doing?" I asked to the boy without looking at him, still concentrate on my book.

"Sitting on a bench. Because, you know, benches are for _everyone_. Are you going to tell me that you were waiting for that bench since two months too?" He said in a teasing tone.

I glared at him before rolling my eyes when I saw his sly smirk.

"Are you always THAT hilarious? And seriously, why are you sitting next to me? I mean, weren't you suppose have friends?"

"That's exactly the reason why I'm here. I was supposed to meet them here at three o'clock, and I don't know if you see the hour, but it's only two half am right now, so… I will just sitting there and waiting. Don't worry; I'm not going to disturb your reading."

I stare at him for a while, to weigh up the pros and the cons, and I finally shrugged before continuing my book.

"Actually, I don't really care since I read so… Just do as you wish. You can't be worth that the little monster who took the appearance of an innocent ten years old boy anyway…"

"What are you talking about?"

I show him the group of childrens who play a little farther from us.

"See those kids? The one with the blond hair with a green pull is my oh-so-loved little cousin."

"No need to precise that you are totally sarcastic?" He asked in an amused voice.

"Yeah… No need." I answered on the same tone.

I then continue my book. But… There was something wrong. I felt like if something was constantly staring at me… That's when I felt something tickling my neck that I eventually look at the boy. Who was actually really close… Wow, he was really handso… Hey! Wait a minute…

"Oh my… Are you serious? You read the book above my shoulder?!" I asked while closing the book for its biggest disappointment.

"Buuuut… I neeeed thiiiiiis! For my studiiiiiies"! He started complaining once again.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I thought you were a genius, not a brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Then stop acting like if you were one!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm… Are we going to play at that game forever?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Eh… Good question. The weather maybe?"

"… The… Weather?"

"Yep. And the alignment of Saturn and Mars with the earth. And the level of water in the fountain right here." I said as pointing at the fountain.

"You know, I think you have a real actual problem…"

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern!" I just answered while giving him a death glare.

"That's what every insane people said…" he sighed.

I glared at him and stunned him with my book.

"Stop doubting from my… Hey! Wait a minute… Did you say your friend were coming here at three am or was it just a plan to put my vigilance to sleep?"

"Well, actually, that's quite the truth but not totally."

I narrowed my eyebrows and he sighed before explain me the whole story.

"I have already seen my friends and I was about to made my way to my home when I saw you reading this book that I need, soooo… I was just expecting I can read a little of the book, with a little luck I could have fall on the chapter that will interest me and… What are you doing?" He asked as looking at me while I was packed away my stuffed into my bag hurriedly.

"I'm hiding myself from my little cousin because he coming by this way and I don't want to be his slave for another bunch of terribly looooong hours." I just said before jumping behind a bush near from the bench.

I heard Hiro grumbling something like "weirdoooo" but I don't took the risk to answer something. My cousin could hear it… A few seconds later I saw him throughout the foliage, stopping right in front of the Hamada boy.

"Hey, you, did you know where is the girl who was here? I saw you talking with her."

I prayed very hard for my safe that was actually rested on this guy shoulders.

"I don't know she lived in a rush. This way…" He indicates while showing a random direction.

My cousin sighed before leaving without even pronounces a simple "thanks". When he totally disappeared from our sight, I go out of my hiding and returned to the bench.

"Thaaaaaaaank youuuuu sooooooo muuuuuch…" I said while taking a relief breath.

"You are welcome. And for having saving your life from this little demon, you are going to give me the book, don't you?" He said while making a victorious smile.

My eyes widened and for a few seconds, I just CAN'T say anything. Was. That. Guy. SERIOUS?!

"No way!" I finally shout at him, still chocking by his behavior.

"At least I'll try." He just said before suddenly grabbed my wrist and yelling at my cousin. "SHE'S JUST COME BACK!"

I gave him a consternate look while trying to setting myself free from his grip.

"Oh, boy… I correct what I said earlier, you _are_ worth than him."

He just shrugged, apparently totally not caring about my ascertainment.

"I just really need this book. The end justifies the means. And stop scratching my hand; I'm not letting you go anywhere. I'll deliver you to your cousin. If I can't have that book, you can't have a peaceful afternoon."

I look at him and stop trying to flee from my fate.

"You are evil." I just said in a tired voice.

"And you are the queen of the compliments."

I growled a little and crossed my arms.

"Can you, at least, let go my wrist? You don't have a tender grasp, ya know!"

"You are nor my girlfriend neither my friend, I don't need to be "tender" with you, giiiiirl." He just answered while rolling his eyes.

I pull out my tongue at him and he grinned at me like an idiot. Yes. An idiot. And I meant it!

"Neeerd…" I whisper to myself while looking away.

"I heard you, bookworm."

"Great, you spare me the effort of saying it out loud." I retort sarcastically.

"Hey, Hazel ! Where were you?" Asked a third voice who interrupt our so romantic exchange.

I glared at Hiro who finally let my wrist go and answered to my cousin with a look that I trying to be convincing as possible.

"A chase a… Leaf."

Hiro masked his irrepressible laugh behind an apparently terrible cough and my cousin raised an eyebrow.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, sure! It was pretty, that's why I was chasing it, because, I love pretty leaf."

He gave me a suspicious look.

"Do I look like I'm trying to hide a laugh?! I'm totally serious!" I added while glaring at Hiro who was about to smother himself (what a good actor…).

"Whatever, I want an ice cream. Now." Ordered my little cousin before turning his heels. "I go telling it to my sister and then, you are going to buy us what I want."

"Did the idea about me not having money already cross your mind?" I asked.

"I know you have money with you, I poked out your bag when you weren't looking." He just answered before going after his sister.

I face palmed myself, not even believing that THIS was MY cousin. Why meeeee… That kid was a nightmare!

"See at what you just doomed me?" I then said at Hiro.

"Yeah… Actually, I'm almost gnawed by remorse… But then, when I think at my book, that I need, I just shake it away while thinking that it's Justice."

I scowled at him while starting to take the much talked about book and shaking him under his nose.

"Did you mean _this_ book?" I said innocently.

"Stop taunts me." he said with a menacing finger in my way.

"I will. Because I have to leave. Thanks to _you,_ by the way! That's what saved you from my wonderful teasing skills."

"Guess I'm lucky…" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Guess too. Ok, then… Say goodbye to uncle Hiro!" I chirped while speaking at the book like to a son.

Hiro gave me a stern look.

"I thought you'll stop the teasing…"

"Just trying to remember you that I took that book away from you. Once again. Better chance next time!" I retorted before running to my two cousins who were calling me without letting him anytime to answer something.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

So first... **Happy new yeaaaaaaaar!**

Do you remember me? It's been a while since my last updating, I know. I had a really busy time, like always in the end of the year, and I thought I could post this chapter earlier but... Seems like it was just a dream XD

Whatever, Here's the chapter! So thank you very much fort the reviewer, and sorry for the long waiting!^^

I will let you read but I still have something (no need to precise "useless") to say before. Did anyone here liked Alice in wonderland? You know, the Disney from 1951! Yeah, this one with a PINK cat! A PINK CAT! WELL I GOT HIM FOR CHRISTMAS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I GOT THE CHESHIRE CAT (well, that's a plush, but do I need to mention it?)! MY LIFE IS NOW ACOMPLISHED! YEAAAAAAAH!

Okay, that's all for the news... I'll just remember you before started that my English is really bad and I make a lot of mistake, but I can assure you that I really want to progress! That's really important for me, so if you have any advices, just tell me! (and if anyone wants to become my beta reader, I'll welcome with cookies! :D)

And I won't let you go without a disclaimer: I don't own BG6, I dreamed of it, I admit it, But I don't own it. Maybe for the next Christmas I will ask the copyrights... (who says that's impossible?! I bet I can get them!... In my dream but still!)

Enjoy!

* * *

I was following Diego and his girlfriend while discussing with my sister, Lily. We were all going to the Cinema, and no need to say that I and my best friend were totally excited (besides of my sister and Diego's girlfriend who just look like baby sitter who kept terrible brats for a whole week end).

Eventually we arrived in front of the big movie house. And we made our way to the cashier to getting tickets. After buying the traditional Maxi popcorn bag and some soda, we entered into the dark room number five. And then… Then… Then I and Diego just passed from our previously state of "exited kid before a Christmas morning" to "THE ERUPTING VOLCANO IN ACTION"!

"WE ARE ALOOOONE! WOOHOOOOOOOOO!" we just shouted at the same time before giving all our stuff to the two other girls and start running everywhere into the room.

I climbed all the stairs and then jumping from step to step while repeating "easter bunny, hop hop hop!". During this time, Diego was standing on a seat and stared at the "horizon" like a watcher before suddenly yelling "the earth! The earth! Veer to port captain!" to Iris (that's his girlfriend name actually). She just gave him a death glare before sitting on a seat, far AWAY from us. My sister sighed before joining her and they started to speak to each other while ignoring us. We exchange glare before shrugging at the same time and continuing our delirium.

I started running like Carl Lewis while yelling "MARTIANS ATTACKING US! BE BRAVE AND FLEE!". My best friend laughed and get down of his seat before doing "the Martian".

"I will invade the earth! FEAR MEEEE!"

"Haha! Too bad for you, but I'm a Martian-hunter; I entertained myself since I'm six years old with the hope of, one day, chasing real Martians!" I retort before grab a pop corn and throwing it at him. "Take that! It's an arm anti-Martian ultra efficient!"

"How can you be sure that it's super efficient against a Martian if you never see any of them before?" interrupted my sister with a raising eyebrow.

We stared at her for a minute, unable to say anything, before answered in chorus:

"WE DON'T KNOW AND WE DON'T CARE!"

She just rolled her eyes before asking to Iris:

" What are you doing with that guy, seriously?"

"Dunno. But he paid the pop corn, so… At least he's useful".

"Hey! I'm here you know?! Don't talk from me like that!" Diego started moaning.

"Then stop being so…"

"So you", completed my sister. "And that's applicable for you too Hazel, of course."

I just scowled at her before throwing my braid in the air.

"It's because I'm myself that I'm perfect!"

"Yeah! Same here!" added Diego

And with that, we just continued making stupid things while ignoring the two dismayed girls over there. I was now standing on the scene in front of the screen and doing some tap-tap show under the applause of Diego.

"A song! A song! Sing us a sooooong!" He then called for.

I consider his asking a few seconds before yelling a big and determined "OK" and I started singing:

"It's a rainy sunny day, the rainbow's here to play. Rainbow, rainbow, red and orange and yellow and green and purple and blue. Rainbow, rainbow it's a rainy sunny day!"

I then hear my sister yelling "CAN YOU, AT LEAST, MAKING THE EFFORT OF SINGING BETTER THAN PEPPA PIG! THAT WILL BE REALLY SWEET FROM YOU!" while Diego laughed louder than a steam train.

"Another! Another!"

"Your turn." I retorted while giving him an imaginary mic.

He shook his head negatively.

"I don't want moving. I feel comfortable on this seat."

I rolled my eyes and decided to telling joke instead:

"Ok dear spectators. Time for fun! This is the story of a man who enters in a pub and saying "Hi, it's me"! But, actually, it wasn't him…"

Diego giggled like an idiot and my sister gave me her best "poor thing" look. And then she said those lovely words:

"You are awkward."

"Oh, thank you, that's so kind of you! Iris, I'll be pleased to hear your opinion for changing of my lovely sister. Come on, don't be shy!"

"I'll just quote something to express my feelings. I'm surrounded by idiots".

I and Diego both bursted out laughter and I then re-song "rainbow, rainbooooooow" while the boy was added some rap noise in the background (which had nothing to do with the song actually… But thanks for the help Diego! He wasn't my best friend for nothing!) And just when I ended the sing and pointed my finger on the door while yelling a "your turn invisible and inaudible audience!" a twenty years old woman and her probably boyfriend was entered the place. And here came the awkward silence… After five seconds of absolutely nothing besides the fact that I was pointed a perfect stranger in a stupid position, the girl finally reacts. And by "reacts", I mean "taking a bored look and looking at her boyfriend with the glance who clearly say "told ya it was a bad idea." And then, she makes her way to a seat and she… Well, she sat on the seat.

I cleared my throat (a way like another to trying to regain some countenance) and I then joined my sister and sat next to her, ignoring her mocking smile.

"Play time is over?" She asked with an innocent voice

"Oh, shut up!"

I throw a glance to Diego who were doing exactly like me, beside the fact that Iris doesn't seem to bother him. In fact they were actually kissing each over… I rolled my eyes in a way to said "are you guys serious" and ate some popcorn for killing the time.

The crowd finally started to arrive, and very quickly we found ourselves encircled from all sides by people (oh! People! In a cinema?! My gosh that's crazyyyy!).

"Sorry, is that place over there reserved?" Asked me a feminine voice.

I turned my head to see a pretty tall girl with big green eyes and long blond hair. She was pointing the seat next to me.

"Eh?! Oh, no, it's free. You can take it." I finally answered while shrugging.

"Great! Actually it's for a friend who is supposed to join us." She just added before sat herself in her own seat.

I threw a look at the rest of her group. A very muscular boy with dreads, another girl with a tomboy look and dyed locks and a guy in baggy pants and T-shirt and who appears to me like a very relax person. I shrugged again and concentrated myself on the popcorn and my sister who started talking to me.

"Hey, I received a text from mom, she told us to buy something so we can eat this evening… Do you have some money with you?"

I almost struggling myself with my popcorn while hearing this.

"ARE YA FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I shriek.

She gave me a dead look and just answers a platonic "no". I sighed and calm myself down.

"Ok, so, last week, I paid the toys and the ice cream that our dear little cousin wanted, then, I paid for the pizzas from Tuesday, and just now I paid my place for the movie that we are about to see, do you know how many money I still have?"

"A lot?" She said with a sarcastic voice.

"And who do you think I am, Croesus?! I don't have anything anymore! Now I just can wait until next month for having some pocket money! I can't even buy a single lollipop…"

I started depressed and ate more popcorn while my sister was pated my shoulder.

"Ok, I get it; I'll buy the food for tonight. What do you want? Hamburger?"

"You should know I don't like that… Dude, you're my sister!"

"Ok, but maybe _I_ want a hamburger…"

"Then take yourself a hamburger!" I said, exceeded.

"I will, but what do _you_ want?"

"Hem… I dunno. Something cheesy."

"What about a sup?"

I stared blankly at her.

"Are you serious? A sup?!"

"You can added some cheese in a sup."

"No sup. But I suppose you can take one for mom. Since it's vegetarian…"

"Good Idea. Plus, it's not too cheap. And for granny…"

"Something like…"

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." Said a new voice that I immediately identified.

I turned to my left, to the place that the Blondie said she reserved for a friend… And I saw Hiro Hamada. Because Mr Fate has a sense of humor terrible.

"YOU?! No way!" We both shouted while pointing at each other with stunned eyes.

"Oh please, tell me it's a joke!" I then added in a desperate tone.

"You think it's funny? Personally I find that quite dramatic!" He replied with a death glare.

"Hem… Hiro, do you know her?" Asked him the big and muscular guy.

"You ask me if I know her?! She stole my book!"

"Sorry dear, but did you just say that I _stole your book_?! First, it's not YOUR book, and second I didn't steal it (and by the way I returned it five days ago!). And don't play the victim, I am the only one who suffer here. You almost broke my wrist, remember?"

"Broke your wrist. You exaggerate."

"I don't! I'm sure I heard a "crack" noise when you grape it!"

"You're a Liar!"

"Not as good as you! I WOULD NEVER STEAL A BOOK!"

"AND I WOULD NEVER BREAK A WRIST SO EASELY!"

"Oh, that's not so false now I'm thinking about it… Of course you won't! Did you saw yourself? Your nickname must be Skinnix the first!"

"Will you two please shut up?! The movie is about to start! So sit down and speak quieter." Ordoned the girl with the tomboy look.

"Huff… Actually cinema is not so different from a library…" I remarked, thinking.

"You're so weird…" mumbled Hiro before turning himself to his friend; By the way, I'm not gonna sat next to _this_."

" _This_ , has a name!" I replied, quite upset.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have the capacity to read between minds for now, which mean I can't know your name like that, get it? And don't interrupt me when I'm speaking to my friends!"

"And why don't you want to sit next to her?" Asked the blonde girl with a curious look on her face.

"Isn't that obvious?! We are automatically arguing when we are together!"

"That's because of you! You are the one who started the fight!" I accused him.

"No, I don't!"

"Oh sure you do! And I will never forgive you for throwing me into my cousin's arms, because of you I didn't have money anymore and I spent a terrible afternoon last week! You know what? Hiro Hamada take the meaning of _nightmare_ for me now!"

"Do I look like I care? So, who wants to take my place and saving the whole audience from a stupid exchange of insults ?" Asked finally Hiro with a voice full of hope to his friends.

They all stared at him silently, till the tomboy girl speaks for the others.

"I think you two are funny. Just sit down and accept your fate Hamada."

The boy rolled his eyes and then sank into his seat while crossing his arms with a pout and groaning an exasperated "great".

I just shrugged about his childish behaviour and turned myself to my sister.

"Soooo… How's life?" I said trying to act naturally.

She gave me a dead look before finally answer.

"Did you choose what you are going to eat tonight?"

"Eeeeeeeh… Yep! Pasta! With melted cheese. Thank you for asking, I was already forgotten this little detail by the way. Oh, and can you by me some marshmallow? I want to make rocky road. Because, you know, Ioooooove rocky road and…"

"You love almost everything that means "calorie", and no, I'm not going to spend my money in marshmallow just because YOU want it."

"But…"

"Shh! The film is about to start!"

I hissed at her before taking the same position as my neighbor. That's what I called "play the responsible and very mature adult".

At the end of the movie, which was quite good by the way, I started to yawn and stretch myself when I suddenly hear Hiro moaning.

"Why does it always ended like that? Seriously, WHY?" He almost shouted.

I couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"These totally useless endings kiss! That movie was great, so why this! I don't get it so I'm gonna asked it once again… Whyyyyyy!"

"Hem… Because it's… The trends?"

"Well then trend is stupid! Kissing is stupid too! And this ending was the most stupid of all the stupid things I had ever seen! That was pointless, their relationship was perfect, they were like siblings, why do they ruined everything with one single kiss?"

Apparently, this ended was so "stupid" for him that he needed to roar his rage on somebody. And, as logical as it was, this poor somebody was me… I frowned and interrupted him in his speech.

"Can you stop yelling at me, please?! I'm not the producer; I can't do anything for your problem, okay?! Plus, I'm totally agreed with you and I'm as frustrated as you !"

"Really?! Why were we arguing then?"

"Oh, I'm not arguing! YOU are the only one who spends his nerves on me!"

"That's… Not wrong..."

"Thanks goodness, he admits it after all!"

My sister glanced at her phone and then stated:

"It's not late."

"Then why don't we go drink something?" I suggest happily.

"Good idea. We drink, while you staring at us because you can't pay anything since you don't have money anymore." Retorted Diego with a big bright smile.

I scowl and was about to say a very intelligent thing like "you are a villain, I'm not your friend anymore, humpf" but Lily interrupted us by pointing at one of the door of the place.

"Hey, isn't that Mrs. Thomas?"

"Maybe… Why"

"She was supposed to return my umbrella a month ago. I'll talk to her."

"That's just an umbrella, Lily." I sighed deeply.

"That's MY umbrella. See you later."

And with that she stood up and starting to make her way to this poor woman who probably doesn't expected that kind of ending for her afternoon… I glanced at Diego and her girlfriend who were already moving too. I then remembered that it was Iris brother birthday and Diego was invited to the party.

"So, we had a lot of fun, but we must go. Bye bye Hazel."

"Say hello to your goldfish for us." Added Iris with a wink.

I smiled at them and looked at their silhouette since they leave the place. And then I yawned and stretched again.

"Awww, look at this poor thing all alone now." Said a sarcastic voice next to me.

I scowled at Hiro who was about to go with his own friend too.

"I can live without your compassion you know?"

"That wasn't compassion, but ascertainment. Now, you'll excuse me, but I have a loooot of things to do. Buh bye forever."

"I wish it's a real goodbye this time." I just answer before pulled out my tongue.

I then took my shoulder strap bag and walked proudly to the exit door.


End file.
